Double Standards
by crazycatmommy
Summary: Blossom and Brick take their relationship to the next level. The Professor finds out she is having sex and is very quick to judge her and can't look at her the same again. Random story drop. Rated M for sexual situations. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.
1. Preparing for a Date

**Before reading: A word from the author:**

 **If you are wondering why, I deleted my old account, cupcake28 and took down all my stories. You can still follow me on wattpad under the name, holymolypumpkinspice, and on AO3 under the name, holymolypumpkinspice. All of, if not most of, my stories are on those accounts and you can still follow me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off the Powerpuff Girls and I do not own these characters. Please enjoy the stories I am posting back up.**

* * *

The city of Townsville...a lovely day at Pokey Oaks High School. Blossom and Bubbles are just heading to cheerleading practice. While changing into their workout clothes, Blossom had to unexpected news for Bubbles.

"Brick and I are celebrating our one year anniversary." She gushed.

"That went by so fast." Bubbles said, brushing her pig tails.

"I know. To think we all hated one another." Blossom giggled.

"And he did spit on you one time."

Blossom glared at Bubbles who just gave an innocent smile.

"What are your plans?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, he and I are seeing Sweeny Todd Saturday and we are going out to dinner. And get this," Bubbles turned her head because Blossom got her interested, "We talked about it for a while but since we are both coming to a year, we have decided to have sex for the first time."

"You're taking your relationship to the next level."

"Not on the day of our anniversary but eventually. I have imagined loosing my virginity in the most spontaneous way." Blossom said.

"I don't get how you wouldn't want to wait till marriage. I think of it as more romantic on your wedding night." Bubbles giggled. "So did you get birth control pills?"

"I did! I just saw the doctor the other day and she prescribed them to me."

Bubbles looked at her in shock.

"No way!"

"Buttercup got some and I thought I should too. Besides, we just turned 18 a month ago and the Professor doesn't have to know."

"Professor is going to kill you two." Bubbles said worried.

"Bubbles, it's our decision."

"There is a difference; Buttercup is kind of slutty and hasn't been a virgin since we were freshmen and you are very reserved." Bubbles said. "Plus, she lied to the professor saying her birth control pills were for cramps."

"Well...yeah...but she has a right to express herself sexually just as a man would. So calling her a slut, well...you'd have to call the guy a slut too." Blossom said. "Now let's get going. We have to practice screams and stunts in 2 minuets."

* * *

Blossom was checking herself out in the mirror. The Powerpuff Girls just came back from fighting a monster and stopping a bank robbery, which meant she quickly had to get ready for her date night with Brick. She was dressed in a tight, short, off shoulder pink dress that hugged her curves and black booties. She wore her heart earrings, a heart necklace and her favorite rose gold Michael Khors watch Brick had gotten her for Christmas. The outfit was too sexy but that was the idea. Blossom believed there was nothing wrong with wanting to look sexy for one's partner. Her hair was done normally with the exception of the ends being layers in curls and she wore very little makeup; just foundation, a touch of bronzer, mascara and lipstick, she looked gorgeous.

"Blossom, you look great!" Bubbles said.

"I don't know. Your outfit screams, 'come fuck me.'" Buttercup chortled.

"Shut up, Buttercup!" Blossom snapped.

"It's true. But you do look good." Buttercup said.

"You don't think the dress shows too much leg?" Bubbles said observing her outfit.

"Are you crazy? That's the idea for someone's one year anniversary!" Buttercup said. "You have to look sexy!"

"And keep it classy too." Blossom added.

"So are you two going to seal the deal?" Buttercup asked.

"Seal the deal?" Blossom looked at Buttercup while tying her hair bow in her hair.

"You know? Are you having sex tonight?"

"Buttercup we're waiting for the perfect time."

"I remember when I first lost my virginity." Buttercup gushed while hugging Bubbles' stuffed octopus, Octi. "I lost it when I was 14 to my first boyfriend, Jordan."

Jordan was Buttercup's first boyfriend. He was a senior when she was a freshmen. He was handsome, athletic and looked similar to football player, Victor Cruz.

"The night we first did it, he wanted to be gentle with me but I begged him to make it hurt. It was hard to walk and fly for days. He had the best sized d..." Bubbles cut Buttercup off.

"Buttercup, stop corrupting Octi!" Bubbles cried and took Octi from Buttercup.

"I was telling a story, Bubbles!" Buttercup snapped. "The only good thing about Jordan was he opened me up to new things and got me to explore my sexuality."

"While you sleep with most of your guy friends." Bubbles said fumbling with Octi.

"Shut up, Bubbles. You are quick to judge what I do!" Buttercup snapped.

"I'm sorry but don't you care what people say behind your back? They call you a slut for sleeping with so many guys."

"While Mitch Michelson is a god for doing the same thing as me?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"She has a point, Bubbles." Blossom added while applying perfume.

"Oh, I blew Mitch also." Buttercup said with pride causing Bubbles and Blossom to make a face with disgust. "As for people calling me a slut, I don't care. A woman has the right to be just as sexual as a man. But if I am to be called names, then Mitch and other guys should be slut shammed as well. Bubbles, life is too short. I will do and blow whoever I please as long as I am alive."

Blossom smile, indicating she approved of Buttercup's take on feminism.

"It's so funny the Professor has no idea I'm not a virgin." Buttercup snickered. "He will only know the night after I get married."

"Whatever. I am still planning to save myself for marriage to my prince." Bubbles said hugging Octi.

"There is nothing wrong with that either, Bubbles. You have your way, Buttercup has her way as well." Blossom said.

"Okay, so incase you do it, here are some tips you need to follow." Buttercup started. "When you two engaged in another make out session, be sure to sit on top of him. Guys like it when you dry hump them. Or you can always stick your hand down their pants and give them a hand job. That is good too."

"I can't hear you, Buttercup! Lalalalalalalalala!" Bubbles pressed her fingers to her ears.

"What you want him to do is have him stick his fingers up your good stuff while kissing your neck. That is the best feeling ever. Then have him move lower..."

"Buttercup, you are scarring Bubbles for life! And I think I have all the sex advice I need from Cosmo. And when Brick and I decide to do it, it will be special. I appreciate your help." Blossom said.

"Blossom, Brick is here!" Professor Utonium called from downstairs.

Blossom grabbed her pink Michael Khors purse. She filled it with lip stick, chap stick, Advil, her wallet and her birth control pills. Her sisters followed her when she flew down stairs. Brick was dressed rather dapper. He wore a white shirt, red tie, jeans and had cut his hair. He wasn't wearing his red cap. He stood there holding red and pink roses for Blossom.

"You look stunning." Brick said leaning in to kiss Blossom.

"Aww, you got her flowers." Bubbles gushed.

She flew over to take them.

"Now you two have fun." Professor said. "Brick, drive carefully."

"Will do, sir. Thank you." Brick said shaking Professor's hand.


	2. That Was Amazing

The two went to Townsville's theater district and saw Sweeny Todd. Blossom loved musicals and plays and had wanted to see one for their one year anniversary. Brick, on the other hand, only liked Sweeny Todd for the dark, blood and gore theme. The movie and music won him over. After the play, the two went out to eat.

"The stage adaption was so much better." Blossom said.

"Nah. I prefer the movie." Brick said. "Johnny Depp was a better Sweeny Todd. Plus, the death scene of the judge was better."

"You only like it for the blood." Blossom giggled.

"Exactly." Brick snickered. "Anyway, happy one year, baby. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Blossom said. "Can you begin to imagine how we once all hated each other?"

"Tell me about it." Brick said.

The waiter walked over and said, "Okay, you two ready to order?"

"Yes!" Brick said. "She and I will both have pizza. I will have extra cheese on mine and she will have egg plant."

"You got it." The waiter took their orders and walked off.

Once the two got their pizzas, they sprinkled in some conversation while eating.

"You won't believe what Buttercup said to me." Blossom started.

"What's that?" Brick asked.

She told him Buttercup was giving her sex advice and how sexually active she is, practically embracing it. Brick snickered and said, "Sounds like Butch. We just had a similar conversation before I went to pick you up."

"Oh yeah, what happened?"

 _ **Flashback...**_

Brick was tying his tie in the mirror but kept messing up. Boomer, who was strumming on his guitar, took notice of this.

"You need help?" Boomer asked.

"Please?" Brick said.

Boomer helped him fix his tie. Butch walked in and said, "You going to seal the deal, dude?"

"Seriously? Is that the only thing on your mind?" Brick said.

"Most of the time." Butch snickered. "But seriously. I'm happy for you. One year. That's something."

"Thanks." Brick said.

"Good to go!" Boomer said and patted Brick on his shoulders.

"With all joking aside, Blossom is pretty hot dude. Smart and gorgeous. No wonder why you are the most envied guy in the school." Butch states.

"Well they wish they had my girl." Brick said applying cologne. "Plus, most of them would only use her for sex and that's it."

"Oh, the good stuff." Butch said. "I remember the day I lost my virginity. She was 17 and a senior in high school. I was 13."

"13!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I told her I was 21 and in college. She believed me and I got away with it due to the fact I look older than my age."

"Did she ever find out?" Brick asked.

"Nope and I'm keeping it like that." Butch laughed. "I accomplished so much at that age."

"Yeah you accomplished a few girls in Townsville and then a couple more girls the next town over...dude you need help." Boomer said. "Have you even considered getting tested?"

"I have gotten tested and I am clear." Butch stated. "So anyway, Brick, I would suggest you pack condoms with you just in case something happens tonight. Always good to be prepared."

"Prepared? Blossom and I aren't going to do it tonight." Brick said.

"Yes but still." Butch walked over to grab a box of condoms. "You should at least carry a condom in your wallet."

"Do you really have a stash of condoms?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah. You should know me by now." Butch snickered.

 _ **End Flashback...**_

"Your brother really has a stash of condoms?" Blossom laughed.

"He does. Considering all the one night stands he has had, it doesn't surprise me."

"So with all jokes aside, are you sure you want to wait with me? Because I know we said we would do it once we reached a one year mark but it doesn't have to be tomorrow or day after tomorrow but I just want it to be spontaneous."

"Baby," Brick took her hand and looked at her hand, "whatever you don't want to do, I won't pressure you into it."

Blossom smiled at him and said, "What happened to the jerky little boy I knew when I was a kid?"

"He happened to meet up with this girl he knew as a child. He started crushing on her and she made him want to change his ways and become a better person. Soon, he beat out every guy in the school when she picked him."

Blossom looked up at him and smiled. After the two scoffed off their pizza, they ordered a chocolate and raspberry truffle cake for dessert. After, Brick paid for dinner and the two went on their way to Brick's apartment to watch a movie.

"I will set up the Netflix. You make us tea." Blossom said.

"Oki doki."

Blossom was sorting through movies until they both decided to watch, Spotlight. In the middle of the movie, Blossom cuddled next to Brick and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Brick asked.

"Just for being amazing. You not only changed yourself for the better but you are the only guy who can talk to me without looking at my boobs or ass."

Brick laughed at her comment.

"But with all seriousness, you are truly an amazing guy. Thank you."

"No, Bloss. Thank you. You really made me the person I want to be."

Blossom pulled him in for a kiss. The two shared a passionate kiss. Blossom pulled him on top of her. Soon, the two got into a make out session. Sure, they had those before but this one was full of heat and passion. Blossom took Brick's hand and placed it on top of her right breast, which made Brick pull back.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay. I want this."

With that being said, he carried on to what he was doing. Blossom was removing his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular body he earned from playing sports and spending hours at the gym.

"Wow." she said.

"I know. I work out pretty hard." Brick chortled.

"You're perfect." she said.

Brick leaned in to kiss her again, removing her hair bow from her hair. Realizing the couch was too small, Brick picked her up bridal style and walked into his bedroom. He set her down on the floor and kissed her again. He moved his lips to her neck and shoulders, slowly removing her dress. Blossom felt her body tense, making Brick pull back.

"We do not have to do this." Brick said. "You seem nervous as am I."

"No. I want this." Blossom said. "Sorry. Please carry on."

Brick kept kissing her shoulder until her dress was completely off and on the floor, leaving her in her undergarments. Her body was slender and curvy.

"You have such a beautiful body." he said leaning in for another kiss.

Blossom laid back on his bed and gently pulled him on top of her.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"Yeah. Butch gave me one and I put it in my wallet." Brick took out his wallet and pulled out a condom.

"What about music? Shouldn't there be music?"

"Geeze, someone is being demanding." Brick joked.

He walked over to his iPod radio and played "Life on Mars" by David Bowie.

"David Bowie?" Blossom asked.

"I pictured myself losing my virginity to his music. Don't ask." Brick said and climbed back on top of her.

The two continued in their make out session which turned into sex. After what seemed to be...who knows...Brick and Blossom were no longer virgins. He was gentle with her and went nice and slow. Eventually, he picked up the pace but he still remained gentle. He didn't want to hurt her. This was the most romantic night for Blossom.

"That was...incredible." Blossom said.

"Yeah. Something worth remembering." Brick said.

Blossom turned over and said, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Blossom." Brick replied and kissed her nose.

* * *

Blossom eventually went home. She flew into her bedroom window and saw her sisters were in bed but on their phones. Typical.

"Knock, knock!" she said.

"Who's there?" Bubbles replied nonchalantly.

"I did it." Blossom said. "Brick and I had sex."

Buttercup got up and said, "Get out! Really?"

"Yes! I feel like a new woman!" Blossom gushed.

"Congratulations!" Buttercup hugged her.

"What was it like?" Bubbles asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." Blossom said.

She told her sisters everything. From dinner to back to his apartment.

"Although I am saving myself for marriage," Bubbles said, "it sounds romantic. I hope my first time is like that."

"Why David Bowie? Buttercup asked.

"I don't know. It seemed obscure but strangely romantic." Blossom said.

"Well then, sis," Buttercup started, "welcome to the club!"

"What club? I want to join." Bubbles protested.

"You need to lose your virginity to join, Bubbles. This club is exclusive." Buttercup joked making Bubbles glare at her.

* * *

 **RIP David Bowie.** ❤️


	3. Perfect Girls

Since last week, Blossom felt like she was a new person since she was no longer a virgin. She and Brick found themselves being more sexually active than they imagined. This was such a big step in their relationship. She had a glow on her that her friends noticed but could not explain. While in class, her teacher broke her thoughts and said, "Okay, class. So the project is going to be on an issue you feel should be addressed but is still under looked in our society. This should be done in a powerpoint format and is due next month."

Blossom walked out of class while a friend of her's came up to her and said, "You look different."

"Do I?" Blossom said. "How so?"

"Your skin is glowing, your hair is shinier...is it sex?" she asked.

Blossom smiled and said, "I don't kiss and tell. Sorry."

Brick met up with her. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"I'm going to let you two do what you do best and walk away."

"I'll see you later." Blossom called over as Brick pushed her against a locker and proceeded to kiss her.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." she replied.

"You have any plans for lunch?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"I bailed on the guys just to see you."

"Lets grab lunch then. I have to go to the pharmacy refill my pills."

"Your pills?" Brick asked concerned.

"My birth control pills?" Blossom laughed.

"Oh...that..." Brick said.

The pair exited the school to grab a quick lunch and then to Townsville Pharmacy. Brick was looking around when Blossom went up to the counter. A young tech with blonde hair and a warm smile came up to Blossom.

"Hi. I'm here to refill some pills." Blossom handed her a prescription.

The tech looked at her prescription and said, "It will be about fifteen minuets. We are a little backed up today."

"Okay. Not a problem. I will walk around the store." Blossom said with a smile and left the counter to find Brick.

Brick was looking condoms. Blossom walked towards the Midol. While she was there, she figured she'd pick up some.

"That time of the month?" Brick joked.

"For Bubbles. She asked me to pick some up for her. She gets worse cramps and headaches of the three of us." Blossom said. "And they are having a sale. Buy one get one 50% off! I should get two!"

"Guess what is also on sale?" Brick said and held up two boxes of Trojan condoms.

"Condoms? Can't Butch loan you some since he has a whole box full?"

"He is greedy and won't share because that is how big of a douche he is." Brick stated. "He told me to get my own."

"What about Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"He is greedy too. Plus he is too stupid to insult so I'm not going to both asking him." Brick laughed.

"Damn. Buttercup isn't that greedy." Blossom said.

"But Butch was kind enough to suggest some brands." Brick showed her different brands.

Blossom observed them and said, "Buttercup told me ribbed feels good."

"Really? Because Butch said the bare skin is pretty good too. Or there is ecstasy..."

"When did our siblings become sex gurus?" Blossom giggled.

"I have no idea. Let's looks around." Brick said.

The two looked around for a couple of minuets. They ended up getting a pleasure pack, which featured a selection of condoms. Then they picked out a lubricant and Blossom got the Midol she needed. Afterwards, they walked over to the cashier casually. Brick noticed Blossom was flushed with embarrassment from buying condoms. He knew she was thinking, 'How does Buttercup do this?' and didn't want her to be embarrassed any longer. He then said, "How about I buy the stuff and you walk around?"

"Thank you!" Blossom said. "I will be by the magazines."

Blossom walked over to the magazines. She picked up an issue of National Geographic and read an article on ocean life. While reading, Brick came up to her and said, "Okay...we are good to go!"

"Let's get back to school. There is only so much sheer embarrassment I can take."

* * *

Blossom started her project once she got home. She knew there were plenty of issues that had to be addressed in a modern day society. She was getting a headache from all the thinking she was doing.

"Damn it!" Blossom screamed.

Buttercup walked in and noticed Blossom rubbing her temples in frustration.

"You okay, sis?" Buttercup asked.

"No! I am having a hard time coming up with an idea for my project." Blossom said.

"When is it due?" Buttercup asked.

"Next month."

"Geeze. Only you would freak out over something that isn't due till next month. You have time." Buttercup chortled.

"Yes but I want it to be the best and most informative." Blossom said. "I'm frustrated!"

"Girl, you have time. Why don't you call your boyfriend up and he can cure your frustrations." Buttercup joked making Blossom glare at her.

"Just trying to cheer you up." Buttercup said.

"Speaking of which," Blossom started, "look what Brick and I brought on our lunch period."

Blossom emptied contents from her bags. She showed Buttercup a stash of condoms she and Brick shopped for.

"Wow. You are really serious about this, sister." Buttercup stated.

"Yeah. Although he brought everything because I was embarrassed." Blossom giggled.

"You will get use to it." Buttercup said.

"I just have to make sure Professor doesn't find out." Blossom said. "How you managed to keep it from him that you are no longer a virgin is something.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." Buttercup said. "Hell, he doesn't know I smoke up with the wrestling team from time to time."

Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup. Bubbles walked in and said, "Girls, dinner is almost ready. We're having a vegan lasagna. I'm just letting you...what's that? Birth control pills and condoms?"

"Bubbles, keep it down!" Blossom snapped.

"Yeah! You want her to get busted?" Buttercup added.

"Sorry." Bubbles said and made her way over to her sisters. "Did you go shopping for condoms?"

"Yeah. During lunch. Brick and I are taking our relationship to the next level." Blossom said.

"The variety pack? That's a whole lot of condoms." Bubbles said.

"Brick's brother has a whole stash." Blossom said.

"What a whore." Buttercup said.

The girls giggled at Buttercup's comment. Just then, the hotline rang. Blossom got up and told her sisters, "I may no longer be a virgin, but I am still the leader."

Buttercup and Bubbles rolled their eyes at her. Blossom picked up the phone and said, "Yes, Mayor...a robbery...we're on it."

Blossom hung up and said, "Let's go girls."

The girls flew out to attend to the robbery. Blossom flew back to hide her condoms and birth control pills.

"Note to self," she said, "don't leave your stash for the world world to see."

She quickly flew to catch up with her sisters.

* * *

 _ **After the robbery...**_

The girls flew home after the robbery very hungry. The walked into the kitchen for the Professor to greet them.

"Girls, you are just in time for dinner. I made Bubbles' favorite...vegan lasagna."

Buttercup made a face.

"You vegans are full of shit." She spat.

"Buttercup, language!" Professor snapped.

Buttercup made a face as she and her sisters took their seats. The Professor served them each a slice.

"So, girls, how is school going?" Professor asked them.

"Good! I'm still cheering and in art club. My art teacher is going to write me a recommendation letter for the art school I want to apply to. She says my paintings and drawings are the best she had ever seen." Bubbles said.

"That's great, Bubbles. You were always a very talented artist." Professor said. "How about you, Buttercup? How's wrestling?"

"Good. I'm still kicking butt out there." Buttercup said.

"You seem to scare every opponent in the ring." Professor said.

"Good. They should be scared." Buttercup giggled.

"How about you, Blossom?" Professor said. "How are the college level classes?"

"Hard." Blossom said. "So much to do. So little time."

"Your teachers are telling me you are quite the student. And how you can mange those classes and cheerleading is something."

"Thanks." Blossom said. "I have a project due."

"Oh what?" Professor asked.

"We have to talk about what major issues and why they seem irrelevant and undermined." Blossom said. "I'm not sure what to do yet."

"You should write about how vegans are rediculous." Buttercup said making Bubbles glare at her.

"I'm sure you will come up with something. You are smart enough." Professor said making Blossom smile. "How is Brick?"

"Good. He's working around the clock, still playing soccer and working hard in school." Blossom said.

"I'm glad I raised you girls well. You act like how many girls your age should. Too many girls are having sex early and sleeping around. But not you three. You are my perfect little angels."

Buttercup choughed. She said she was chocking on water. Truth was, she was laughing because the Professor had no idea about her. Blossom felt guilty lying to him about birth control.


	4. Explain Yourself NOW!

Since their night of passion, Blossom and Brick had done a good job at keeping their intimacy alive. It had been two weeks and the Professor had no idea she started birth control. One day, Professof went to the Townsville Pharmacy with Bubbles and Buttercup to pick up pills for Bubbles' headaches. They ended up picking up Excedrin.

"Bubbles, you may need to see a doctor. Why are you getting so many headaches? Is it that silly vegan diet you are on?" He asked.

"No. It's not the diet." Bubbles protested. "Maybe I'm just staying up late on my adult coloring books and am not sleeping enough."

"I don't know what's more pathetic, Bubbles." Buttercup said. "Your stupid vegan diet or the fact you are still playing with coloring books."

Bubbles gave her a dirty look and Professor said, "Buttercup, cut it out!"

"Hello! Welcome to Towmsville Pharmacy. You picking up?" The technician asked.

"We will be by the makeup." Bubbles and Buttercup walked off.

"Yes. I am here to pick up medicine for me. Utonium is the last name."

The tech went on the computer to look up his name. She looked at him and said, "I have something for Blossom too?"

"Blossom has medicine too?" Professor seemed genuinely confused.

"Yes. Would you like to pick that up too?" The tech asked.

"Um...sure. I don't see why not."

The tech rang up the medicines. Bubbles came back with two eyeliners and Buttercup came back with bronzer. They threw them on the counter and gave the Professor puppy dog eyes. He caved in and said, "Can you add these on there too, please."

Bubbles and Buttercup smiled at one another. They were thinking, 'Works every time.'

The tech giggled and rang up the make up. Finally, the tech said the total.

"That will be $33.98."

"For pills and makeup?" Professor was confused again. "I'm sorry, but how much was what?"

The tech read the items.

"Cover Girl bronzer: $5.99. Elf eye liners: each were $2.00. Your pills were covered by your insurance. The only thing that was expensive were Blossom's pills."

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged glances.

"What are her pills?" Professor asked in a stern tone.

The tech took the pills out of the bag and said, "Orthro tri cyclin lo. The birth control pill."

The Professor looked like he wanted to die on the spot.

"Blossom is taking birth control pills? Without consulting me!"

Bubbles took Buttercup's hand indicating she was scared.

"Oh no." She said.

"This isn't good."

* * *

When the Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup came home, the Professor screamed, "Blossom! Get down here right now!"

Blossom flew down and said, "What's going on?"

The Professor took out her pills and slammed them on the kitchen table.

"Explain these to me!" He said and turned to Buttercup and Bubbles. "You two go upstairs. Now!"

Bubbles and Buttercup flew up leaving streaks of blue and green. Blossom looked at the Professor.

"Well, Blossom?" Professor said in an impatient tone.

"I went to the doctors a month ago. I was talking to Dr. Rose about them and she suggested them to me."

"Blossom, you and Brick aren't..."

"Having sex? Of course we are." Blossom stated.

Professor Utonium looked like he wanted to die on the spot.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"I'm not."

"What in your right mind did you think going on birth control was a good idea?"

"I had been thinking about it for a while, actually." Blossom explained. "I actually met up with Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum over coffee and had the talk with them."

"And you couldn't do that with me?" Professor asked dumbfounded.

"There are certain things I need to talk to other women about that I can't tell you! Sorry that I don't have an actual mother figure to come to for this kind of stuff!"

"The fact you couldn't come to me about it hurts, Blossom!"

"Professor, I'm sorry, but there are things I don't feel comfortable talking to you about. And the birth control and my sex life just so happens to be one one them."

Professor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blossom, the leader of the Pwoerpuff Girls, his daughter, smart, mature, level headed daughter was having sex.

"Blossom, I never thought of you doing this. You of all people."

"Professor, what do you mean by that?" Blossom was baffled.

"I mean that I didn't picture you being one of those girls going out there having sex this young."

"One of those girls? Professor, do you realize how judgmental you sound right now?"

"Blossom, please leave me be right now. I...I can't even look at you right now." Professor said.

"Professor..." Blossom was cut off.

"Blossom, please!"

From there, Blossom flew up to her room. Bubbles and Buttercup were actually listening to what happened but once Blossom walked in, they pretended they were acting natural. Buttercup was on her cellphone while Bubbles was coloring. Blossom walked to her desk to finish her homework.

"You okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Blossom said worked in what she was originally working on before her lecture.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Bubbles walked down to the Professor's lab where he was working on an experiment. He turned and saw Bubbles wearing her soft blue pajamas and curlers in her pigtails while holding Octi.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" He asked.

"Just came to say goodnight." She replied.

He smiled at her.

"Professor," Bubbles started, "you're not mad at Blossom are you? She isn't doing anything wrong."

"Well..." Professor took in a deep breath. "Let's just say I'm happy you and Buttercup aren't doing something of that nature."

"Buttercup is on the birth control shot." Bubbles said coming to Blossom's defense.

"Buttercup hasn't had a boyfriend for a while and needs the shot for her cramps. Blossom has been with this boy for a year and she is already acting promiscuous. The way she dresses doesn't help much either."

Bubbles, being the one heavily into fashion of the three girls, was baffled.

"What does that mean?" Bubbles asked.

"Mini skirts, tight shirts and dresses, high heels...young ladies should not be dressing like that. Especially if they are an honors student." Professor said.

Bubbles couldn't believe how judgmental he sounded.

"There are girls in my school who wear shirts and jeans and they are ten times more promiscuous than Blossom. She just with one guy." Bubbles said.

"If you knew she was on the pill, how come you didn't tell me, Bubbles?" Professor asked.

"Because she told me not to say anything."

"Did you know she went to Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane for advice?"

"Yes." Bubbles said. "But we're 18 now. So why does it matter what we do?"

"Bubbles, you are my girls and you are examples to this city so it does matter." Professor said."Look, I really do not want to discuss this anymore. It's late and you need to get to bed."

Bubbles nodded her head and went upstairs. She was surprised the Professor was acting this judgmental. And why did he put Buttercup on a different level than Blossom? Buttercup was very good at being sneaky and has been sexually active since she was 14. Blossom was just with one guy, whom she loved. Why does it matter?

* * *

 **I know the Professor seems a little judgemental in this but this is what happened when I was young. I was lectured for not being dressed "conservatively" on occasion and was told the reason why guys look at me is because of how I dress when in reality, a girl can be covered up and still have perverts wondering things. I am working in the next chapter, which should be good.**


	5. Difference Between Men and Women

For the next few days, the Professor couldn't look at Blossom when talking. He was still mad. But it didn't stop her from intimacy with her boyfriend. Buttercup encouraged her to be intimate with Brick. To hell with what Professor thought. It didn't mean she hadn't felt guilty though. She kept leaving her house early just so she wouldn't have to run into the Professor. While sitting by her locker on her pink MacBook, Brick surprised her with breakfast.

"Onion bagel with cream cheese and a mocha frapp for your thoughts?"

Blossom looked up at him and smiled. He sat beside her and said, "How are you?"

"Good except he still won't look at me." Blossom chrotled.

"Is it that bad?" Brick asked.

"Imagine your parents finding your birth control pills."

"To be honest, my brothers and I broke free from Mojo and Him so I can't relate." Brick chuckled.

"It's not fair! Buttercup is on the birth control shot for her "cramps" when in reality, she's been having sex since she was 14 and she doesn't get cramps. She said that as an excuse to be promiscuous." Blossom said. "But when I'm honest, I'm a slut!"

"Babe, you aren't a slut." Brick said.

"He told Bubbles that the way I dress doesn't represent what an honors student is!" Blossom said. "I don't know. He told the three of us we were perfect. I was perfect until he saw my pills." Blossom said. "I should've lied like Buttercup did."

"But you didn't." Brick said. "What I like about you is that you are honest."

"Thanks." Blossom said.

"Hey," Brick looked her in the eyes, "I like your dad. He is a respectful man. But what he is doing, judging you, isn't right. Eventually this will all blow over and he will have to accept the fact you are an adult now. Besides, even if you went off to college and started doing it then, what difference would it make?"

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry. It just hurts." Blossom said.

"I know, babe." Brick kissed the top of her head. "How is your project going?"

"Okay...I'm doing it on marijuana and how it is a growing problem in our nation."

Brick chrotled and said, "Butch and Boomer won't like that. They practically smoke up every chance they get. Especially Butch."

"Please don't tell me you still do it." Blossom said.

"Sorry, babe. But I'm guilty." Brick chortled. "Not as much as Butch though."

"What hasn't Butch done?" Blossom giggled. "Besides weed and anything with a skirt"

Blossom saw Bubbles and Buttercup walk over to her. Brick noticed they wanted to walk to her.

"Your sisters are here. Let me leave you alone with them." He kissed her in the head and got up. As he was getting closer to Buttercup and Bubbler, he nodded and winked hello to them and they acknowledged him back.

"How are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Good. Did he say anything?" Blossom asked.

"No but he is being super awkward by not talking to you." Buttercup said.

"He made me feel like I'm a slut, Buttercup." Blossom said.

"You a slut? Ha!" Bubbles let out.

"Blossom, if anything, I'm a slut. We should know this by now." Buttercup chortled.

"Difference is he doesn't know that." Blossom said. "Whatever. I should get use to it."

Blossom was typing up her project. Bubbles sat down beside her and looked at her PowerPoint.

"You still are smarter than most of the girls in Townsville." Bubbles said. "Maybe he should focus on how intelligent you are instead of who you are sleeping with and what pills you are using."

"You are so smart, you have gotten us out of the stickiest situations. Without you, we'd be fucked." Buttercup stated. "What makes me mad is how girls can't be sexual without being judged."

"For real. I think it is safe to say I no longer think Kim Kardashian is a slut for the sex tape incident." Bubbles said. "If anything, that jerk should've gotten just as much heat too."

Buttercup looked at Bubbles and said, "When did you stop being so quick to judge?"

"When Professor told me that he is happy you and I aren't doing anything in the sexual nature." Bubbles said. "To be honest, I had no idea how bad it was until he started shamming Blossom. Plus we have secrets of our own, no?"

"Thanks, Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Seriously." Buttercup added making Bubbles smile. "Fuck this society. If boys are sexual, they are gods and kings and have this self esteem boost while girls are victims to slut shamming. I can't believe Professor is one of those judgemental sexists."

"What he is doing is a double standard." Bubbles explained. "Had you been a guy and he found a stash on condoms, he would probably have a talk with you and not make you feel ashamed."

Blossom stopped typing for a moment and looked at her sisters.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles...I may need you to lead cheerleading for the next couple of days. I have a project I need to work on. You two just gave me an idea."

Buttercup and Bubbles smiled and hugged Blossom. Buttercup pulled back and said, "Wait, Bubbles...you said everyone has secrets. Since I told all of mine, you tell!"

Bubbles flushed red and said, "Sorry. It's embarrassing."

"Bubbles, we are the Powerpuff Girls and this is a judgement free zone among us. Tell!" Blossom said.

"Well...o...okay. But don't laugh."

The girls leaned in to hear Bubbles' secret.

* * *

For the next few days, Blossom revised her entire project, even pulling all nighters. One night at the dinner table, Blossom spoke up and said, "Professor, I am presenting my PowerPoint tomorrow and parents are welcome to watch."

"I have to work." Professor said not looking up at Blossom.

"Professor, she worked hard on it like everything else and she wants you to see it." Buttercup said.

"Plus, other parents will be there." Bubbles said.

Professor looked up at Blossom and said, "Okay. I will be there tomorrow. Since you worked so hard on it."

The girls exchanged glances and smiled.

* * *

 _The following week..._

It was the day Blossom's class presented their projects. The projects were being held in a small auditorium. Professor showed up with Buttercup and Bubbles sitting next to him. Blossom was wearing a beige trench coat and had her hair and makeup done just for her presentation. Brick was with her and said, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm very sure."

"I liked your project on weed better."

"He needs to understand and I need to get this over with." Blossom said.

"Up next, Blossom Utonium." The teacher called out.

Blossom kissed Brick walked on stage. She was setting up her PowerPoint while Brick walked towards her family. He nodded hello to Professor, who just gave him a side glance and looked straight.

"Okay..." He said to himself.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Blossom and I am doing a project on double standards. The difference between men and women when it comes to sex."

Everyone in the room gasped. Professor made a face of disgust. As he was getting up, Buttercup said, "Professor, sit down! You need to hear this!"

Professor reluctantly sat down and kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Why is it that we live in a society where it okay for men to express their sexuality and are consistently praised for having multiple sex partners but when a woman does it, never mind she is with one person...she given labels such as slut, whore, trash, harlot, skank, or even worse...you will hear things like, 'I need to take 30 showers after being with her' or 'I have been clean 26 years so I don't want to touch her and catch anything. Because men are at a certain standard level than women. Celebrities, such as Kim Kardashian, who so happened to make a sex tape and was featured on the magazine cover of Paper Magazine, and Miley Cyrus, are constantly bashed by society for being open sexually. Society sees women having to be the submissive gender. Women must appear to be submissive, reserved, and must not even express how they feel sexually. Instead, society expects women to be like this."

Blossom showed pictures of herself reading a book, in the science lab doing an experiment and brushing her hair.

"However, dare you see a woman in this predicament..."

Blossom the changed the pictures to something that made the room gasp. They were pictures of her a Brick in positions which was implying they were intimate. Brick was wearing blue jeans and had his hat and shirt off while Blossom was just wearing a pink sports bra and black yoga capri pants. Brick's face immediately flushed red. Professor was stunned.

"Or dare they are dressed like this..."

Blossom took off the trench coat and revealed a sexy, tight, short strapless dress and stiletto heels.

"Where did she get that dress?" Bubbles whispered.

"I need to borrow that one day." Buttercup added.

"They are immediately slut shamed and are seen as an embarrassment to society. Nobody wants to deal with a woman who is comfortable with her own sexuality." Blossom stated. "Society doesn't want to hear of a woman being sexual. God forbid she takes birth control. Forget about her buying her own stash of condoms at the local drug store. However, if a man does it, they are praised for it. The point that I'm trying to make is that women are equal to men when it comes sex. And nobody should make her feel ashamed about it. Not her peers, not her family,

Blossom eyed Professor when she said that.

"And most definitely not society. Thank you."

The room was silent for a couple of seconds. Brick turned to Buttercup and said, "Wow..."

Just then, a girl on the far side started applauding for Blossom. Just then, she had gotten another round of applause. Then the room was filled with mostly girls applauding. Blossom was satisfied with the point she made. Professor got up and walked out. As Blossom was taking everything in, her teacher said, "Can I speak to you outside?"


	6. Confessions

Blossom followed her teacher outside. What could have she done wrong? This was something she felt strongly about.

"Yes, Mrs. Firestein?" Blossom started.

"Well...for starters, your topic was out of the ordinary." Mrs. Firestein giggled.

"You did say to present an issue that seems irrelevant to society and this being irrelevant." Blossom stated.

"I know. And I just wanted to say you brought up really good points and obviously won points with your classmates. Mostly female, of course."

Blossom smiled at this.

"Good job, Blossom. You will make an excellent motivational speaker at a feminist rally one day." Mrs. Firestein said. "Just please no more dominatrix clothes.  
You are going to give the principal a heart attack."

Blossom snickered to this. As Mrs. Firestein walked off, Brick came up from behind her.

"Is that your signature way of greeting me?" Blossom giggled.

"You were great." Brick said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wasn't too over the top, was I?" Blossom asked.

"To be honest, when you took off your jacket, you were very over the top." Brick chuckled. "I think your dad wanted to kill me after looking at those pictures. But other than that, I'm impressed you made your point just like that."

"Thank you." Blossom said and hugged him.

Buttercup and Bubbles walked over to Blossom.

"Girl, where did you get that dress?" Buttercup asked. "I need to borrow that one night."

"I got it at Romantic Depot." Blossom said sheepishly.

"You did a great job, Blossom." Bubbles gushed.

"Is Professor okay?" Blossom asked. "He didn't look too impressed."

"He will get over it." Buttercup spat.

Three guys Brick had class with walked past them gawking at Blossom in the sexy dress.

"Hey, Blossom, nice legs."

"You have a great body."

"Damn, Blossom. Back at it again with the black dress." (Author's note: Sorry about the 'Damn, Daniel' reference.)

Brick tightened his grip on Blossom, gave them dirty looks and yelled, "Yeah and she's with me! Don't think of touching my girl!"

Bubbles giggled at Brick.

"I'm not jealous. Those guys are about shit." Brick said.

Just then, a secretary from the office walked by the girls and said, "Excuse me, girls, but your father signed all three of your out for the rest of the day."

"Thank God! I didn't want to come in today." Buttercup said.

"You never want to come in." Bubbles giggled.

Blossom kissed Brick good bye and said, "I will call you later."

"You better." Brick said smugly.

Blossom let go of his hand and followed her sisters.

* * *

"To what degree did you think it was okay to do a project on that?" Professor yelled.

"I did my project on something I felt strongly about." Blossom said.

"Did you just want me there so you can humiliate me?"

"You wouldn't talk to me and were practically judging me, which hurt enough."

"Blossom," Professor said, "I don't know who you are anymore! First the birth control pills, then the project, now that provocative dress? What are you going to do next?"

"That's it!" Buttercup walked into the room with Bubbles following.

"Buttercup, go upstairs, please." Professor said to Buttercup.

"No, Professor! I can't sit back and watch you judge Blossom anymore. So I have to confess something. I haven't been a virgin since I was 14."

"What?" Professor shifted the attention from Blossom to Buttercup.

"Yes. I lied about the cramps. I don't have cramps. I'm on the birth control shot only because I enjoy sex! Yes, Professor, I love sex! And just a week ago, I blew Mitch Mitchelson in his car...and it was great!" Buttercup stated.

"Uh...Buttercup, TMI." Blossom giggled.

"So, Professor, if you think Blossom is a slut, think again because I am as slutty as I can get." Buttercup said proudly.

"And when no one is home, I use a vibrator. I have a whole stash that I brought at Spencer's. And I ditched the basketball game so I can be home alone where I can use it." Bubbles admitted.

Professor Utornium, Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles in shock.

"You didn't have a stomach bug and we were short a cheerleader that day so you can use your vibrator?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah..." Bubbles giggled. "Sorry."

"Okay, you three upstairs! Now! I can't look at your three right now!" Professor snapped.

The girls flew upstairs and locked the door to their room.

"You girls did not have to jump in like that." Blossom said. "Thank you."

"It was annoying he kept judging you like that." Bubbles said.

"So we had to come to the rescue." Buttercup said.

"You two are great. Thanks."

The girls hugged one another in a group hug.

"Wait, Bubbles, so you didn't have a stomach bug?" Blossom said.

"Nope. I just needed time with my vibrator." Bubbles giggled.

"As captain, I would kick you off." Blossom said. "But I will let it slide. You are a woman and have the right to be pleasured."

"Well, I think we should toast on this." Buttercup said and pulled out wine and shot glasses from under her bed.

"Where did you get pink moscato?" Bubbles asked.

"I have a fake ID and I go to the liquor store in Citiesville." Buttercup said as she poured pink moscato in shot glasses.

The girls took a shot for Buttercup to say in a joking tone, "Cheers to the three sluts of Townsville."

"Because we are women and have the right to be pleasured." Blossom said.

"Just like any other man." Bubbles added.

The girls giggled and took a sip of their wine.

"You better hide that before you get in trouble." Blossom suggested.

"I'm always in trouble." Buttercup snickered.

* * *

Professor Utonium walked into the kitchen only to find Blossom getting a glass of water for herself. She turned to see the Professor.

"Hi, Professor." she said.

"Blossom, sit down." Professor pointed at the table.

Blossom took a seat across from the Professor.

"Look," Professor said, "I did some thinking and what Buttercup said was right."

"That she enjoys sex?" Blossom said with dry humor.

"No. Not that." Professor said. "I was acting very judgemental towards you. And for that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blossom said.

"Bubbles was even trying to convince me that I should focus on the positives such as how smart you are and how you have gotten your sisters out of sticky situations."

"I know."

"I'm just...I don't know...I just don't think I'm use to the fact you girls are growing up. You just turned 18 and it hurts that you girls are getting older."

"I figured that. We still are your "perfect little angels," Professor. Nothing is going to change that." Blossom said. "And I'm sorry I did not come to you either. I was embarrassed and needed to go to a woman."

"I guess I understand." Professor said. "Just because I do not agree with what you are doing with Brick, doesn't mean I don't love you any less. You are a great daughter."

"Thank you, Professor." Blossom said. "Are you going to make Buttercup go off the shot?"

"What can I do? She's stubborn and will fight with me about it. Plus, she is 18 so I can't force her." Professor chuckled.

"I guess so." Blossom added. "Say, would you like to have the talk with me?"

"Uh...I think I will pass." Professor said making him and Blossom laugh.

Blossom kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs. She was happy to have settled things out with the Professor. She did agree with him on one thing, although he may not agree with what she was doing with her boyfriend, she was going to be his daughter and that was that. Blossom sat on her bed and relaxed with a book.


End file.
